empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor von Doom
__TOC__ Power(s) None History Victor von Doom was born into a world which had not yet known the full extent of the "Mutant Threat". His home of Latveria was little more then a decaying third world nation, just another remnant of the Russia East Block. Doom's naturally intelligence allowed him to win a scholarship to Empire University where his prominence in the field of Quantum Physics earned him a place among the very distinguished members of his class. This newly found attention went to Doom's head and he began to develop a very large ego. Doom was in the process of attempting to create an interdimensional tunnel between this world and another when the University was attacked by rogue Mutant terrorist looking to steal some of the schools technology to further then own agenda. As a result the interdimensional tunnel project went array and Doom was caught up in the resulting explosion which engulfed his body. Doom's body was not found when rescue teams arrived to help the wounded and collect the dead. For the next five years he dropped off the face of the planet, where he went or what he did is not known. In the mean time the world of humanity collapsed under the new regime as the Mutants took power. Latveria was easily taken and its power structure changed little, the royal family that controlled Latveria simply passed control of it onto the youngest son who was, himself, a mutant. However they were not to control it for much longer. On a cold winter night Doom had his return to this world. He was naked, scarred, older and armed with great hatred for the mutant race which had robbed him of his glory. He popped back into existence in his beloved country of Latveria which he was further angered to find under Mutant control, even if it was still the same royal family, and horrified to learn of the new conditions by which his people were being forced to live under. Within the next month the majority of the human population was to either be killed or shipped over to a concentration camp somewhere in Africa. Doom, very much in love which his home country and now furious with Mutant kind vowed he would not allow this and snuck into the royal families castle. He donned a suit of archaic armor and murdered the young son, the mutant leader of Latveria with his bare hands. He then retreated into the night before anyone knew what had happened. Doom took refuge with the poor people of Latveria who fed and clothed him and kept him well hidden. Over the next three weeks Doom worked like a mad man to create for himself the ultimate weapon by which to battle this mutant menace. The armor he stole he reworked into a masterpiece of technology and sealed himself inside of it. He then lead his people on a glorious revolt against the rulers of Latveria, slaughtering the home guard and taking the castle, thus liberating Latveria. This victory, however, was to be short lived. In retaliation for the taking of Latveria, the small country was destroyed completely via tactical nuclear strike. Nothing survived, nothing safe for Doom who found himself trapped under the collapsed castle. Here Doom remained trapped for several days before breaching the surface in order to see the ruin that had been brought to his beloved Latveria. Nothing remained, no man, woman or child and this pained Doom so much that he swore that Latveria would live again and that his people would be the most prosperous nation in the world. Doom then retreated to a hidden Tibetan Monetary where he licked his wounds and looked for guidance in their wisdom. It was during this time there that Doom continued his magical education as well as received his now well known suit of magical armor. Upon leaving the Monetary, Doom set about to retake Humanity. To this end Doom spent the next ten years creating for himself an army of men, women and robots. Those who escaped to his protection found life under his rule acceptable. His rules were few but his punishments severe as to insure that his lands were peaceful. As the Mutant Civil War raged across the world Doom’s cybernetic legions marched north into Europe where he quickly began crushing the ailing nations who were growing weaker and weaker under mutant attack. Doom’s genius planning and his impressive mechanical designs ensured victory over victory until he held the majority of southern and eastern Europe. It was during this time that the X Empire, seeing Doom’s success in Europe, reached out an olive branch. Doom would be allowed to control Europe, would was now renamed New Latveria, in return for a peace accord and that the people under Doom’s rule, those that were human, underwent castration. Doom, knowing that if the full power of the X Empire were brought down upon him he would be finished, took the devils bargain. And so he assisted in the subjugation of all humanity, irregardless of how disgusted it made him. However Doom was not without compassion. Doom undermines the X Empire where ever possible in his own way. Doom keeps genetic samples of all his subjects, combining them and creating “children” for his people. Irregardless of how many people seem to be castrated there is still a small but healthy supply of “homo sapiens” born within Latveria every year. Likewise Doom has quietly been supplying, housing and assisting anti-X groups and rogue human groups whenever he can to the best of his ability without being obvious about it. Doom does not like the way the world is and while he seeks to change it, he knows he can not move until he has stronger allies. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet, exceeded only by Reed Richards. Doom has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine (the first of its kind on Earth), devices which can imbue people with superpowers, and many types of robots. His most frequently used robots are his "Doombots," exact mechanical replicas of the real Doctor Doom. They look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individually, Doombots have an advanced AI (artificial intelligence) so that each one believes itself to be the real Doom. As a safety measure, each Doombot has a dampener program that is triggered whenever the real Doom (or another Doombot) is nearby. These "body doubles" appear when Doom cannot be present or is unwilling to risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom's return from certain death. Another common type of robot used is the Servo-Guard, the police force of Latveria. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Sorcery: Through his mothers notes, deals with Eldritch creatures and time spent with an ancient and hidden sect of Tibetan Monks, Doom has become one of the fore most magic user's in the world. Though Doom is not on par with Doctor Strange, case in point Doom actually was bested by Strange to become Sorcerer Supreme, Doom is still powerful enough to perform powerful rituals. Armor of Doom: Doom’s armor, forged from titanium, was imbued with magical properties by a secret order of Tibetan monks. Over the years Doom has enhanced it, adding new weapons or devices to it to better serve his needs. More recently, with the solidifying of New Latveria, Doom sacrificed his first love to dark and powerful Eldritch creatures to grant himself greater access to magical powers and to enhance his armor beyond it’s previous standards. Political Power: As the ruling Governor of Latveria, Doom is afforded several diplomatic rights as well as being one of the most powerful figure heads in the world. Because of his station and position in the world Doom is afforded a certain level of Diplomatic Immunity from sensitive issues as well as a level of privacy, at least publicly displayed, by foreign Governments. Utilizing these abilities Doom has access to a great deal of resources which fuel his power base allowing him to carry out his plots with greater ease then most. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Latveria Category:Empire Category:Need avatar Category:Need SO